wadiyafandomcom-20200213-history
Haffaz Aladeen
[http://es.wadiya.wikia.com/wiki/Haffaz_Aladeen (Translate this article to Spanish) Wiki República de Wadiya (in Spanish)] His Majesty, Admiral General President Prime Minister Nathan Godfrey , The Magnificent , Supreme Leader of All Leaders in the Earth, King of Kings, Democratic President-For-Life, Invincible and All-Triumphant Commander, Chief Ophthalmologist, Brilliant Genius of Humanity, Excellent Swimmer Including Butterfly, Noble Peace Prize in everything you can think of, and Beloved Oppressor and Ruthless Protector of the Precious and Expendable People of Wadiya (Wadiyan: ) is the de facto head of state of the Republic of Wadiya. Assuming leadership after the death of his father, Omar Aladeen, Haffaz Aladeen has ruled the country under a socialistic political ideology, aligning himself both economically and militarily with states such as North Korea. Aladeen first assumed the post of vice presidency after declaring his late father President-for-life of the Wadiyan republic. Aladeen and his Chief Advisor called for a free election, in which 99.999% of the population voted for Aladeen. The only vote against was by Aladeen himself, who purposely misspelt his own name in an attempt to test the legitemacy of the system. Childhood and Education Aladeen was born to Omar Aladeen and a French stewardess, who died in childbirth, in 1973. According to Wadiyan sources, Aladeen gave an inspiring speech regarding Western treachery as soon as he was born. The youngest of seven brothers, Aladeen lived through a traumatic childhood, in which all six of his older brothers met accidental deaths. Aladeen grew to study in Switzerland, and by age 14 he had had sexual intercourse with over 40 students and 7 teachers. He continued onto university, attending the University of Aladeen, the Aladeen University and the Northwest Aladeen State. Aladeen earned a total of 118 PhD's. Wadiyan Space Program Aladeen worked for the Wadiyan Space Agency during his university years. The Government and Space Agency called his pioneering work uncontested success, as Aladeen had managed to kill more astronauts then both America and the USSR combined. Aladeen also conducted several experiments during his work, using political opponents as test subjects. Aladeen concluded that at 45,000 feet, there was not enough air for a political opponent to survive, but there was still enough gravity to act upon a political opponent when he or she was thrown from an aircraft.He wants to blow up The twin towers again, but he dosen't have the brainvcapacity. Rise to power Omar Aladeen died in a hunting accident when Aladeen was just a child. As a result, Omar's Chief Advisor stated that Haffaz Aladeen should be declared successor. Aladeen accepted the position and shot the advisor for challenging his father's rule. Democratic elections Aladeen declared his late father the President-For-Life of the Wadiyan Republic. He then arranged free elections to elect the vice president under his fathers rule. After winning 99.999% of the vote, the government investigated the outcome, and realised that the only vote against Aladeen was from Aladeen himself, who deliberatly misspelt his own name to test the system. Policy Domestic policy As Supreme Leader, Aladeen leads a strong military regime. Senior positions in the government are held by military officials, with Aladeen himself being an Admiral General. Freedom of the press is limited, and Aladeen himself hosts the two main TV shows, Aladeen Hour and Wadiya's Next Top Model, which he has also won for the 14th year running. Aladeen has also competed in the Wadiyan Games, aiming to achieve 200% of all the gold medals available in 2012.He is Sultan Foreign policy Aladeen has aligned his military with nations such as North Korea, which has greatly de-estabilised relations with the West. Having delivered a speech about Western treachery in 1982 Crimes against humanity U.S President Barack Obama and UK Prime Minister David Cameron have both accused Aladeen of unacceptable tyranny, due to the lack of even basic human rights or freedom within Wadiya. Due to Wadiya's strong military government, efforts to destabilise the Aladeen regime have consisted of failed CIA assasination attempts, rather than large scale military invasions. Sanctions have also been implemented in recent years. NATO involvement Due to being charged with crimes against humanity, NATO have launched a mission in order to bring Aladeen to justice. The mission likely failed, and the US resorted to an alternative solution to handle the crisis, by demanding Aladeen to address the United Nations in response to criminal allegations. Aladeen visited the United Nations in 2012. Accusations of corrupt media In response to the growing awareness and allegations against Aladeen, Aladeen has dismissed the outcry as Western Zionist corrupt propaganda and media. He, himself claims to be a democratic ruler, who believes in equal rights for women. Public Life Aladeen has attended numerous nationwide events. Besides hosting two television shows and participating in the Wadiyan Games, Aladeen has attended numerous ribbon cutting ceremonies such as that of Aladeen Beach on 5 April 2012, during which Aladeen opened a stretch of coastline which had been carved into the shape of Aladeen's face. Aladeen also continually visits different parts of Wadiya, and his citizens have spontaneously erected statues and banners featuring Aladeen everytime he visits their town.